Life Of Kagome Uzumaki
by KagomeUchiha101
Summary: The story of my OC. All the credit goes Masashi Kishimoto. He is the most amazing author ever. The story of the twin of Naruto Uzumaki. The daughter of Kushina and Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki. What really happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Life of Kagome Uzumaki: Book One, Dark Breeds**

Chapter 1: Kagome Uzumaki, fraternal twin of Naruto Uzumaki, daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki

"_Twelve years before the start of the series, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attacked Konohagakure destroying much of the village and taking many lives. The leader of the village, the Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the Nine-Tails into twin newborns, Naruto Uzumaki and Kagome Uzumaki. Because of the Nine-tails' demonic chakra, the entire beast could not fit inside of Naruto causing some of its chakra to morph into a tail into Kagome's body. Once the sealing was completed, a man took interest in Kagome's future finding it dangerous if she would to live with her twin brother. He kidnaps the human child not taking a single glance at the village. When the third Hokage arrived at the scene, he sees the death of the Hokage and his wife. As much as it hurt him to see it, his eye glances at something else. The crying newborn child with the sealing of the Nine-tailed inside of him; however, third Hokage smiles knowing that the fourth Hokage left his son to conceal the legendary Nine-tailed Demon fox."_

The question still out in the open, "What happen to Naruto's in fraternal twin, Kagome?"

Who is this kidnapped?

Will anybody find out the truth?

This is the true beginning of her story.

~Three years later~

Kagome*POV

The sounds of the birds chirping outside woke me up from my slumber. I yawned and scratched my new abnormal short black locks. I still could not believe the jutsu took away my long red hair and aquamarine eyes. I feel like I missing apart of myself. I felt unique, but if sensei says, "With great power you must learn to sacrifice. " I must obey because I owe him my life." I trembled at the memories.

I jumped out of the bed not evening bother to make it up because of my laziness. I shuffled through my drawers to find my high collared black t-shirt and shorts. I grabbed my black open toed shoes and ran out of the house. My short, spiky locks flew in the air. I rubbed my ebony eyes turning to get the sleep out of them.

Every day since I could remember we trained in Death Forest. The forest name described the death trees and smell of death reeks through the forest. We could not leave forest unless Sensei told us to. He said that the chakra we contained is not normal. People were frightened of us. They did not want anything to do with us. Villages shun us. Men wanted to kill us.

All we want was to be love and for other people to accept us, but Sensei always said that what we wish will never be reality. Reality is real. Wishes and dreams will never come true or exist. This world is curse with hateful and cruel people that will one day suffer for what they have done. Sensei promise he would make a world where everyone will accept us for who we are not for what it is inside of us.

As much as my mind thinks it is the right thing to do, I find my heart not in it at all like it is in a different place.

I enter the clear space. We train in the middle of death forest where the only tall green grass grew and the beautiful clear blue sky. As usual, I was the last one on the field, Momoishi, Zanemaru, Chikataro, and Sensei stood. Sensei looks at me with his normal cold look. My sensei name is Madara Uchiha. He had long black spikey hair and cold onyx eyes.

"Kagome, you're late again." He stated.

"I apologize, Madara-sensei, I over slept." I bowed.

As I resume my normal position, Madara-sensei appears right in front me and grabs my chin. He activates his mangekyo sharingan and stares deep into my eyes. I enter a red and black parallel world. I see Madara-sensei standing in front of me.

"Kagome, I've told you many times. As long as you bare the blood of the Uchiha, you are to behave like one. I expect more from someone I share the blood with even though you are only a half breed.''

"But I'm—"You are to show no emotion."

No emotion

No emotion

No emotion.

~2 years later~

It has been two years; we had to leave Death Forest. The village next to the forest found out our location and Madara-sensei forced us to annihilate the entire village. The first time we spilled human blood and the day I found out, I had the eight-tailed wolf inside of me. Sadly, I did not discover it… Madara-sensei did. All I could remember is Madara-sensei looking into my eyes with his mangekyo sharingan and feel this evil blue chakra take over my entire body. The rest of my memory went blank after that. We searched the entire village for survivors. All survivors became test subjects or prisoners of their own village. Madara-sensei became more power hungry. People pay him money to assassin or in other words do their dirty work. His eyes shifted towards us. This was our new responsible.

The more money came in the more forces he could buy for his army. Soon Madara-sensei hired important men to train us because he did not have time for us because of his other tasks during the day.

All men he made train us were weak and we mopped the floor with every one of them. However, one day, sensei hired a man named Zeno Kimura. The long white haired and blue eye man was a monster. He beat Zanemaru. He beat Chikataro. He beat Momoishi. He beat me.

We fought him again. We got the same results because of our so many defeats. Madara found out about this and he was furious. Zeno told him that he had trained them too soft and if he really wants them to get stronger. He should involve physical punishment. It would make them stronger physically and emotional.

All Madara-sensei could do was smile at the statement. I could feel my heart and soul shattered. It began day after day; we would train if we lost. We were beaten. If we screw up a mission, we burn.

If we show any emotion, the answer was Tsukiyomi. Madara needed more power, so he experimented on us again.

We were in the same order like last time. I was first, then Momo, Zanemaru, and last Chikataro. Our first experiment was the day we became what Madara calls a half-breed. Each of us injected with a different noble clan's blood because of me being born with eight-tailed wolf and Momoishi born with the cursed dragon. Zanemaru and Chikataro being born with chakra that causes blood thirst. Our chakra became unstable. Many experiments did not work or fail. Madara finally came up with an idea. In order to stable our chakra, Madara inject his own blood inside of me. Momo injected with my blood. Zanemaru injected with the Saratobi clan's blood. Chikataro injected with Senju clan's blood. The noble did a wonder to us. It fixes our unstable chakra, but causes our body appearance to change. Everyone our hair and eyes turned black.

This experiment was completely different. We were marked with our name on our names on our lower back and strange seal on our chest.

Day after day were the same, we went on missions, kill people, escort prisoners and new experiments.

The only thing that changed was Momo, Zane, and Chika's bond. We fought and protected each other like family.

Everything changed that day. We lost everything.

It was all because I showed one emotion. One emotion caused the death of many.


	2. Chapter 2

**It is Summer Vacation School is officially over!**

** Life of Kagome Uzumaki, Book One: Darkbreeds **

* * *

Chapter 2: Abandon

Momoishi*POV

Another day of Patrol, Kagome, Zane, and Chika were scatter through the village.

Kagome covered the North Sector of the village. The northern sector was where Madara's lab stood. Kagome's job was to make sure each experiment follow Madara's procedures without being hostile.

If the experiment was too hostile, Kagome had to put the experiment to sleep permanently. In my opinion, she had the hardest job out of the four of us because the experiments were going to be part of Madara's army.

If she screwed up, Madara would make sure she received the ultimate punishment.

Zane had the east sector of the village. The eastern sector was where Madara's army trained.

All experiments that passed all there tests in the North Sector were move to the eastern sector for training. Zane's job was to make sure each soldier knew how to use a certain weapon, close combat, defense, and chakra control.

Once Zane felt they were ready, he would send the soldier to Madara, who would truly confirm if the soldier is ready by fighting him in the same areas, he was train in.

If you passed, you would move to Central Sector, where Madara would send you on assassin missions, kidnapping missions, etc.

If you failed, you died and Zane would receive the burn punishment for not meeting Madara's expectations.

Chika had the west sector of the village. The west sector of the village was the entrance of the village. Chika's job was to make sure the soldiers, who were sent on missions return on time.

If the soldier does not return on time and does not answer his questions within three seconds. The soldier is accuse of treason is to die right on the spot. Those soldiers who are late because of circumstances of weather, late payment, or betrayal are record on a document.

If you name is recorded a certain amount of times, you will be immediately hunt down and eradiated. Madara wants to make sure his soldiers are not giving out too much information. He wants to remain anonymous for some unknown reason.

If Chika fails, he would receive the beat punishment for not catching these soldiers on time.

The central sector is where Madara and Zeno Kimura are located. This is where all the buyers, merchants, etc… come to make deals with Madara. Madara's known for being the Hokage of this village. He has not come up with a specific name for the village.

Zeno Kimura is Madara's second in command even though he is ten years older than we are. He is quite powerful, which is one of the reason he sparks Madara's interest. Most of the central sector is trees and libraries for Madara's research.

The south sector was my sector. The southern sector only contains prisoners and villagers. My duty was to make sure nobody leaves this sector without permission from Madara or me. They are not to explore or get the idea of leaving this sector. It was my job to isolate them without them realizing it. (In my opinion, the southern sector was easiest because it was not as chaotic as the rest of the sectors in the village.) Southern sector was like a village inside a village.

They had festivals, dances, restaurants, school, and whole bunch of stuff. They plant flowers and trees. It was much beautiful than any other sector in this village. Kids were born here. People were married here.

Funerals were made here. It was as if the circle of life was here. However, if any of those humans started thinking outside of the box, I had to imprison them, sell them as experiments, or kill them all together. I've been faced with some situations where I had to kill whole families because they could not keep their mouths shut on what they saw.

I had to see little kids faces saying, 'Please don't take my mommy away or please take me not my daddy.' Moreover, if the kids did not shut up, I would have to shut them up permanently. I had to do this because if I fail, Madara would put me in Tsukyomi for 72 hours as punishment and I hated in there. I feel like I am going crazy every time I go in there.

I envy the people in this southern sector in so many ways, even though they lived in a fake reality. They had the feeling of joy, happiness, parents, and love. It may seem so real to them those type emotions. To make me the warden to take away that in a heartbeat, who was I?

I dug my hand in the building. The jealousy I felt as I sit here and watch this village enjoy their own circle of life. It made me sick and angry. I may be only 5 years old, who looks innocent. For five years ever since I learned how to walk, I have look for those types of emotions and they create it in only a matter of seconds.

When I first walk into this village at the age of two, they all look at me as if I was monster glaring at me because I was so different from them.

Then I think they deserved to die for their rudeness to me. They all should die, but why do I feel like this in my mind. My heart tells me something different.

All my life Madara tells us not to show any emotion. For the past three years since we took over this village. Something we must believe because people would try to take advantage of us. It felt like the right thing back then, but why not now.

I grabbed my black ponytail and sigh. I have had a lot on my lately, but Madara would question his authority. It was automatic spar and we never win.

All of a sudden, a sharp pain appears in my neck. 'My vision blur in and out.' It became hard for me to breath.

My whole body shut down. As my face hit the ground, a huge explosion occurred.

"Momo"!

"Momo"!

My ears perk up and my eyes slowly open.

"Momoishi, Madara is coming!" Kagome shook me saying.

I groaned. I stood up to see Kagome, Zanemaru, and Chika in horizontal line. I could feel the vibrations and the pain in my markings burning.

After a few failed attempts, I stood next to Kagome. I observed the room we were standing. It was as if Madara had managed to put us all in Tsukyomi, but nothing was happening.

Everything was black and red and moving, but us. A huge portal appears revealing Madara in his war armor.

"Kagome, Momoishi, Zanemaru, and Chikataro, today will be your last as sectors protectors. This village has been infuriated. Furthermore, this village is to be destroyed at all cost. I have already sent untraced explosions to all of your locations. It will be as if you all were never there. Now for the reason, I have called you all here. This will be the last time you all see me. It seems I need to hid back in the darkness for a while until the attention calms down. This is why I cannot take you with me. You all expect me to much out of me. It is time you all lived for yourself. You have become too dependent on me."

I glared at him. After all these years, he is just going to leave like that. After we did, all of his dirty work he is going to leave.

"How could you do this to us?" Kagome yelled beating me to the punch. "After we stood by you and did your bidding! You kill all those people, we train, fend, and protected all for nothing. You just decide to leave...…"

Madara gave Kagome an emotionless look. "It was all for your training."

The walls of the dimension began to shake. Our markings begin to burn signaling the Tsukyomi was ending.

"When you wake up, I get as far away from this village as possible because it will blow in 30 seconds after you exit the Tsukyomi."

Madara summon a portal getting ready to leave.

"Why?" Chika yelled.

"You bastard"! Zane yelled.

"We won't forget this," Kagome yelled.

"How can you abandon us?" I yelled.

Madara walked into the portal saying his final words, "You will all thank me in the long run."

As my eyes drifted close, all I could think of was why he abandons us.

Abandon.


End file.
